Bipolarness & Blackouts
by Chibi Atariel Tsukai
Summary: -Alternate Universe- Ever since he was little, Ventus was a fun-loving and outgoing boy. However, his thirteenth birthday brings along an unexpected event that will end the world as he knows it. . . -Yaoi, Hetero-
1. It All Started With Loss

Title: Bipolarness & Blackouts

Author: Chibi Atariel Tsukai

Date: September 28, 2010

Summary: (Alternate Universe) Ever since he was little, Ventus was a fun-loving and outgoing boy. However, his thirteenth birthday brings along an unexpected event that will end the world as he knows it. A traumatic event causes him to change and, little by little, distance himself from his two best friends, Terra and Aqua. As the years go by, there even seems to be another side to the blond – a side that he refuses to admit to, even if it terrifies his only two friends. (Yaoi and Hetero)

Rating: T, for now.

Authoress's Note: It has been five years since I have last written anything here on . However, I have gotten much better at writing as I have looked back at some of what I previously wrote. Kingdom Hearts is the one thing for which my love refuses to change, so I figure that I will be able to go very far with this fanfic, perhaps even finish it one day! I will try to post as much as possible, but I have a job and go to college full-time. A little more than halfway through December, though, the semester is over and I will only be working nights, so I will have a fair amount of free time to update this. Please look forward to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games. Sure, I've bought them, but that's a different sense of owning them, sadly.

Chapter One: It All Started With Loss

Ventus did not understand what was going on. Everything had been going so well. It was his thirteenth birthday. He was finally a teen – just like Terra and Aqua! Excited did not even begin to describe how he felt. He had been waiting for this day ever since he had met the couple. The next big step was to test into the same high school as his two best friends.

Of course, things were never that perfect and easy. Once Terra, Aqua, and the few other friends Ven had left after the many hours of food, games, cake, presents, and all of the other wonderful things that came with a celebration, he settled down on the couch with his parents, Tidus and Yuna. He was staring at the television, but did not comprehend what was going on – he was much too tired for that. The blond decided to turn in for the night since him, Terra, and Aqua had plans for just the three of them the next day and he would need all the energy he could regain. He scooched off the couch and turned to both of his parents. "Thanks so much, Mom and Dad. Today was a really good day!" he said with a wide smile, which he had inherited from Tidus. Hugging Tidus and hugging Yuna as well as kissing her cheek, he then turned away and headed for the door. "I love you."

The words of affection were returned and he went straight up to his bedroom. Ven laid down in his bed after changing into his pajamas and sighed contently. Wide sapphire eyes stared up at the ceiling for the longest time as sleep refused to overcome him. "Maybe a shower would be good," he told himself before sitting up and getting back out of bed.

He was not used to not being able to sleep, especially when he felt so worn out, but showers helped him relax, so it should have been just what he needed. However, as he undressed, climbed in, and let the warm water rush over his small body, Ventus felt even more on the edge. Something was not right. He held his breath and counted to thirteen – counting to his age always helped. Well, it used to. The boy rinsed his hair out and got right out and back into his pajamas. He walked down the hall, about to go back downstairs. He stopped, though, when he heard a fervent, but hushed conversation coming from the living room.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I've come back for _him_, obviously." That voice did not come out as a whisper. Whoever it was did not care if Ven heard him. No, he _wanted_ Ven to hear him.

A gasp, which he was positive had come from Yuna.

"No way. We found Ven. He's _our _responsibility – not some creepy old man's! I don't care who you are, but you're not taking him anywhere! He's our son! He doesn't remember anything from before we found him, so he doesn't need to go back to someone who abandoned him!"

'Abandoned? What is Dad talking about? He's talking like I don't really belong him and Mom. . . ' Ven thought.

"Heh, you really thought you belonged in such a perfect family? Get real. You don't deserve anything like that. And now. . you're going to lose it all. . . "

The teen spun around and found himself face-to-face with a boy his age with spikey black hair and golden eyes. He knew that he had not spoken out loud, so how could this boy know what to say to him? And how had he even got upstairs and behind him without him knowing?

"Wh-who are you? And what do you mean? Mom and Dad aren't gonna let me go anywhere! I'm not going to lose anything!"

The raven-haired boy simply smirked. "You have no clue what's going on. You're such a child," he laughed dryly. He then approached the blond. "Master Xehanort is gonna take care of your parents. I get to have all the fun, though. You'll be so much fun to break," he said.

To avoid falling down the stairs, Ven found himself backing up against the wall. His heart was pounding. The other teen was so close to him – way too close for comfort. "I-I. . " Why could he not move? Tidus and Yuna were clearly in danger! He needed to get downstairs! "Uhhhn. . . " he groaned.

"It's no use resisting, Ventus. I'm not some ordinary kid. You're not meant to be one either, but you've let yourself become one. So pathetic. It better not be easy to break you – I want to hear you scream."

The blond felt sick to his stomach. "No. . I won't be broken. . . I don't care who you think you are, but I won't!" he shouted. He managed to push the boy off of him and run down the stairs.

"Mom! Dad! Be careful!" he cried as he ran into the living room. Sapphire eyes went wide at the sight of the man only feet away from his parents. He looked so familiar – tan skin, bald head, gray goatee, and the same golden eyes as the boy upstairs. How did he know him? And why did he feel an agonizing hatred for the man? "Get away from them!"

Before he could jump at the old man, Ven was tugged back by two strong arms linking with his own. Two sickening cracks could be heard and the blond screamed. "Let go! Let go of me!" he cried out, struggling.

"Ven!" Yuna cried out, scared to death of what was going to happen to their happy family. She could not move, though, and Tidus would not move out of in front of her.

The man wore a smirk similar to the boy's. "You've gotten too accustomed to this pretend life. It is time you return to the way you once were. But first. . . "

Sapphire eyes went wide as a dark black, blue, and purple aura formed in the man's wrinkled hand. "What the?" Tidus exclaimed as he turned his attention from his son to the man. Before he could do much else, said aura grew and was sent flying at the blond man and his wife. There was nothing they could do but be engulfed by the darkness. Yuna was sobbing in fear and pain, but Tidus would not give the man the satisfaction in seeing him scream. "Ven, you have to fight them! It's going to be hard, but I know you can do it!" he shouted. He looked to his son one last time before the aura disappeared along with them.

"NO! MOM! DAD! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!" Ventus screamed. His arms were throbbing, but nothing could compare to the pain that was now in his heart. "P-Please. . " The teen fell to the floor as the raven-haired one released his arms. He did not move, just pressed his face against the carpet as his body shook violently. "No. . . "

A few silent moments passed before he was kicked in the side, forced to turn onto his back. He coughed some and whimpered. "Just kill me too."

The mysterious boy dropped down to the floor as well, straddling Ven's slim hips. "Now, it's time for us to join each other once again," he murmured. He smirked as he leaned down and could feel his other half's heart pounding. The two boys' lips met in a rough kiss and there was the same dark aura that had taken away Tidus and Yuna.

When sapphire eyes opened again, the other boy was long gone.

"V-Vanitas?" Ven whispered.

Authoress's Note: There you have it – Chapter One of Bipolarness & Blackouts! Two-and-a-half pages one Word, which is half of the paper I should have been writing! XD It only took about one- and-a-half hours, so at least I know that my paper will only take approximately three hours of my life! That's all for now, so please feel free to review and suggest anything I could add – whether it be to my writing style or the plot. It'd be fun to incorporate everyone's ideas into this fic. Bye for now~!


	2. Sudden Changes

Title: Bipolarness & Blackouts

Author: Chibi Atariel Tsukai

Date: January 5, 2011

Summary: (Alternate Universe) Ever since he was little, Ventus was a fun-loving and outgoing boy. However, his thirteenth birthday brings along an unexpected event that will end the world as he knows it. A traumatic event causes him to change and, little by little, distance himself from his two best friends, Terra and Aqua. As the years go by, there even seems to be another side to the blond – a side that he refuses to admit to, even if it terrifies his only two friends. (Yaoi and Hetero)

Rating: T, for now.

Authoress's Note: It's a little later than I originally planned, but I haven't felt the motivation to write until now. Sorry~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games. In three days, though, I will have my hands on Re:coded for the DS, though! =D

* * *

Chapter Two: Sudden Changes

Ventus screamed out as he shot up in bed, waking up in a cold sweat. It had been a nightmare, one that felt way to real. People had them all the time, right? "Mommm?" he called out, his voice sore. No answer. The blond slowly managed his way out of bed, flinching in pain as he tried to push himself up with his arms. It was then he realized that the use of his arms were limited. Keeping that in mind, he went into the hall, trying not to touch anything. "Dad?" he whimpered softly.

He was all alone – it had not just been a dream at all. He somehow managed to get downstairs, having checked every room, and sunk down next to the front door. He must have cried himself back to sleep because he later awoke to a gentle knocking followed by his name being called. "Ven? Mister Tidus? Miss Yuna?" It was Aqua. She sounded worried.

The blond lifted his head so he could look at the door. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried again and was slightly successful. "I-It's o-open!" Ven croaked. It was a good thing he was right by the door or his bluehaired friend would not have heard.

"I hear Ven, Terra. Come on!" she called to their third friend, wherever he had wandered off to as she tried to get an answer. The girl turned the knob and pushed the door open. She gasped and dropped down to her knees. "Ven? Ven, what happened?" she asked worriedly. His overall look that gave away something happened, not to mention the fact that he was sitting in the dark, right at the door.

"Mom and Dad. . these guys came. . . " Terra, unlike Aqua, did not stop to comfort Ventus. He went off in search for the "guys" his youngest friend had mentioned. Of course, they were long gone. He did, however, hear a conflict arise back where he had left the other two. "Stop touching me! I just want to be alone! Just let me deal with this on my own!"

"But Ven. . your arms. . . you're hurt!"

Terra returned to see Aqua tried to examine Ven's damaged body, just to be emotionally pushed away. "Aqua." The girl turned to look at him, her eyes wide as she was afraid of what had happened. She got up and ran over to him. "There's nobody else here. The only sign that someone has been here is the leftovers from the party yesterday. It's not like anything is out of place that was from a struggle."

Aqua glanced back to Ven for a moment. "Then what happened?" she asked.

He shook his head a little. "Ven, are you sure your mom and dad didn't just go out for the morning? They knew we were coming to pick you up," he pointed out.

"They didn't! Stop talking to me like I'm still a little kid, Terra! I know what happened – it wasn't a dream and I didn't make it up, or anything like that!" Ventus exclaimed angrily. The brunette then walked up to him and he flinched as he was suddenly lifted up from the ground. "H-Hey! Put me down! What are you doing Terra?"

"If something happened, we should tell the police. But you need to get to the hospital first," he said simply.

The blond then relaxed slightly as he realized that Terra only wanted to help him. Wait. . . when had he ever thought otherwise? Terra would never do anything to hurt him. He was about to say okay, or something of the like, but fell asleep before he could.

Aqua looked at Ven and saw that his sapphire eyes were closed. She looked up to Terra with a small frown. "Do you think he'll be okay?" she asked, easily worried. "He didn't seem to feel like himself."

"I'm fine, _really_, Aqua."

Sky blue eyes blinked several times. She had just looked and he was definitely sleeping. "Okay. But I can worry, can't I? You're my friend, Ven." What she saw the blond do surprised her more than anything had so far.

Sapphire eyes rolled. "Right. Whatever," he said, resting his chin on Terra's shoulder as he stared out behind them. They were walking away from the house. "Guys, stop! I really don't need to go to the hospital!"

"But, Ven – your arms!"

"I'm fine! At least, I would be if you just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Ven, stop," Terra finally said.

"No, Terra, you stop! I don't need any help! I just want to be alone! Why can't you just leave me alone! Now let go of me!" he practically shouted in the brunette's ear.

"No, Ven. Something's wrong. I don't know what happened, but something happened. And you really _don't_ need to be alone right now. You're – we're – going to the hospital."

Aqua fell quiet, listening to her two friends. "Ven, you have to let us help, please. . . " she said softly, reaching out and putting a hand on Ventus's shoulder.

The blond frowned, but seemed to give up, letting himself be carried away. "Fine, but they won't be able to help, so don't be disappointed."

* * *

Authoress's Note: There you have it – Chapter Two of Bipolarness & Blackouts! Even though I suddenly felt like writing, this was a little more difficult when I actually started writing. Ehehe. . . but I left it alone for three days and things started to move a little more quickly. Hope you liked it!


	3. Something Is Not Right

Title: Bipolarness & Blackouts

Author: Chibi Atariel Tsukai

Date: July 29, 2012

Summary: (Alternate Universe) Ever since he was little, Ventus was a fun-loving and outgoing boy. However, his thirteenth birthday brings along an unexpected event that will end the world as he knows it. A traumatic event causes him to change and, little by little, distance himself from his two best friends, Terra and Aqua. As the years go by, there even seems to be another side to the blond – a side that he refuses to admit to, even if it terrifies his only two friends. (Yaoi and Hetero)

Rating: T, for now.

Authoress's Note: Finally! I had inspiration to write a new chapter for this fanfic too! Not much to say about it, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I get my Mark of Mastery edition of Kingdom Hearts 3DS on Tuesday!

Chapter Three: Something Is Not Right

_.Bipolarness.&.Blackouts._

Later that day, Ventus seemed a little better. Terra and Aqua had taken him to the hospital, where he was physically and mentally examined. Both of his arms were broken and had to have casts put on them, so his abilities were limited. Seeing as Tidus and Yuna had disappeared without any explanation, and there was no nearby family members who could come to the hospital, the doctor made an exception and allowed Terra and Aqua to stay after visiting hours to keep Ven company. The blond spent several hours crying, actually letting Aqua hold him close and Terra pat his back or ruffle his hair. He would try to recall what had happened the previous night to his two best friends, but always ended up having an intense headache as he tried to remember and explain the details. Soon enough, they stopped asking, not wanting to see the blond in any more pain than what he was already in.

There was little the doctor could do besides putting the blond's arms in casts. He said that there seemed to be some kind of mental trauma, but nothing out of the ordinary was coming up on any types of scans he performed, so he could not be certain. Terra and Aqua were asked to keep an eye out for any odd behaviors performed by the young blond. Of course, they had already witnessed quite a bit. They agreed not to mention it, however, unless something similar occurred again. Ven had just been under a lot of stress – it was normal for anyone to want to be left alone after such an experience. After all, their friend was already back to his usual somewhat clingy self, so it had just been because of stress, right?

Aqua thought about this while she sat on the bed, Ven's head in her lap as she gently stroked his messy blond spikes. He had not cried for a while, but the skin around his eyes was still red and was quietly asking for attention every once in a while. "It'll be okay, Ven," she whispered softly, leaning down and kissing his forehead. Terra looked at her and she could tell that he was wondering if and how things would work out well for their friend. "Once the doctor says you can leave, you can take turns sleeping over our houses."

Sapphire eyes blinked softly and wandered up to look at Aqua. "What about my house? I don't want to just not live there anymore. I grew up there."

Aqua let out a soft sigh, continuing to stroke the boy's hair. "You're not old enough to live by yourself, Ven. You only just turned thirteen. I don't know what is going to happen, but I don't think any adult – the doctor or the police or your teachers – would let you go home with your parents missing," she admitted.

"We can get anything you want out of the house and split it up between our houses until everything is worked out," Terra finally spoke.

Hearing that the older boy did not think it was a good idea for him to go home alone, Ven gave in. "Okay. I guess I'll stay with the two of you."

Aqua smiled softly and kissed Ven's forehead again, stroking his head a bit more. "Now, you should probably get some rest, Mister," she teased gently.

Ven smiled a little, then let out a yawn. "Okay. Thanks, Aqua. Thanks, Terra."

The next thirty minutes were filled with silence. Aqua continued to stroke Ven's hair while Terra watched the two of them. Once they heard the young blond breathing softly in his sleep, they let their eyes wandered to each other's face. "I don't think he even remembers the way he was yelling at us yesterday. I'm glad he's not that frustrated anymore," Aqua whispered.

Terra nodded in agreement and looked down at Ven once more. "The doctor thinks there will be something wrong with him, though. Try not to be too offended if he panics again," he warned.

Aqua looked from Terra to Ven and nodded softly, hugging him gently. "No matter what happens, the two of us need to be there for him. He _needs_ us," she whispered.

Ven shifted gently in Aqua's arms and let out a soft sigh as he fell into an even deeper sleep, entering a dream.

_.Bipolarness.&.Blackouts._

"They think _you're_ the one who needs protection. . . hah!"

Sapphire eyes blinked softly and Ventus turned around slowly. He did a complete 360 before spotting Vanitas, who was right where he had originally been looking. The blond decided not to question how he got there when he hadn't been there moments before. There were many things about the dark-haired teen that Ven did not know, though he was not sure he wanted to actually know any of it.

"What are you laughing about? It's normal for people to want to protect their friends when something bad happens!"

Golden eyes rolled. "It's just so ironic that they think about protecting you, when it's _from you_ that _they _need protection," Vanitas said with another dry laugh.

Ventus frowned. "What do you mean? I'd _never_ hurt Terra or Aqua! They're my best friends!" he exclaimed, becoming angry with Vanitas's taunting. Why was the other boy enjoying the idea of somebody else getting hurt?

"You're angry," the dark-haired teen said simply.

Sapphire eyes blinked softly at the odd comment. He quickly realized, however, what Vanitas was getting at. He had never truly felt this way before. Sure, he had been upset nuberous times, but not angry. "S-so? You're the one making me angry, not Terra or Aqua!"

Vanitas smirked, clearly amused. "Really now? The way they baby you doesn't make you angry? They don't trust you at all, Ventus."

Ven found himself clenching his hands into fists, his body shaking noticeably. "I don't. . they. . . " he murmured. "Why do you care so much how they feel about me?" he asked with a confused frown.

Vanitas was in a fit of laughter in response to the question. A good minute lasted before he could stop. "You honestly think I _care_ about you? Oh, Ventus, you have _no_ idea. The only thing I care about when it comes to you is seeing you in pain!" he mocked with a wicked grin.

Ven tried to stay calm as the dark-haired boy stepped closer, an evil smirk on his lips. The blond took a step back. The couple continued this until Ven almost lost his footing and fell. Sapphire eyes widened as he finally got a good look at his surroundings. All around was darkness, though under their feet was a luminous stain glass platform, which he had almost fallen off of. He had nowhere else to go. "St-stay away. . . " he stammered weakly.

Of course, Vanitas was not about to take orders from anyone, much less from Ventus. He closed what little space separated the two of them. One hand wandered up to rest on the blond's chest. "Don't try to fight it, Ventus. The two of us aren't complete without each other. If we join, nothing will ever stop us! Any other connections you have are meaningless and need to be broken. Just ditch Terra and Aqua, or you'll regret it."

Sapphire eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean? What are you gonna do to them?"

No answer came, however, as Vanitas mysteriously disappeared. Ven had the strange feeling of pressure still being applied to his chest, but he knew it was impossible. "Please don't hurt them. . . " he whispered.

"Ven?" "Ven." "Don't be afraid. We're right here. . . '

_.Bipolarness.&.Blackouts._

Ven shot up in bed, gasping loudly as he woke up from what he hoped was just a strange nightmare. He tried to catch his breath, touching one hand to his hear, which was racing beyond control.

"It's okay, Ven. We're here for you. It was just a bad dream," Aqua whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

Sapphire eyes wandered back and forth between Terra and Aqua several times. "You're okay. . . "

"Of course we are, silly," Aqua said with a sweet smile.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Terra said, more serious. Ven obviously had been expecting otherwise, which certainly was strange.

Ven shook his head quickly, unable to speak as tears welled in his sapphire eyes. "It was just a bad dream, Ven. . We're all okay. . . " Aqua whispered to the blond in a comforting manner. The boy calmed down once again before he could get too worked up. He lifted his head away from the female's body and looked across the room at the older male.

What Terra saw surprised him. Instead of wide, innocent blue eyes, he found himself looking into a slightly narrowed, golden pair.

_.Bipolarnness.&.Blackouts._

Authoress's Note: Dun, dun, DUN! There's a cliffhanger for all of you! XD I have no idea what's going to happen next, so just bear with me as I try to think of what else to have happen!


End file.
